A liquid crystal panel that is a main component of a known liquid crystal display device has the following configuration. The liquid crystal panel includes a pair of glass substrates and liquid crystals that are sandwiched between the glass substrates and sealed with a sealing member provided around the liquid crystals. The substrates are an array substrate and a CF substrate. TFTs that are switching components, pixel electrodes, and traces are formed on the array substrate. Color filters are formed on the CF substrate. A liquid crystal panel disclosed in Patent Document 1 has been known as an example of such a liquid crystal panel.